34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallstreak Ivory
Fallstreak Ivory was the second victor of District 11, winning The 16th Hunger Games at the age of 17. She was the mentor of Parry Ogilvy. The 16th Hunger Games During the bloodbath, she killed 6 tributes, as she was a fast learner using blades. She killed all of the careers during the first 5 days, and made a camp in the center of the arena with the supplies and backpacks surrounded around the cornucopia. During the feast, (which was in the 10th day) the remaining six tributes had to fight over something they needed. However, Fallstreak needed nothing, but since she was in that part of the arena, she had to fight there other tributes. The District 6 boy killed two tributes, and she killed him while he was occupied fighting other tributes. The other three tributes were fighting, and one of them got killed by one boy, and the other got killed by a girl. This left Fallstreak and a girl from District 8. The two fought, only for the battle to be won by Fallstreak. Her Games were partially described by Thorburn 34 years later and she was mentored by Wolfmark. Also, her odds of winning were 6-1. 29th Victor During this time, she is mentioned being in the propaganda that the Capitol had sent to each district during the reaping. 40th Games During this year, she was one of the mentors this year from his district, "From 11, I first go meet Fallstreak Ivory. She has like a supportive mom-like personality, always congratulating me whenever she gets the chance. I saw her games during the highlights and saw her in a fight with a boy in a forest or something. Thats rough. She also offers me food, which is probably just her trying not to make me hungry." 55th Games Fallstreak would be Parry's mentor this year, giving him proper advice on how to survive the Games. However, when the arena was revolved to be in the mountains, she was completely thrown off guard, not having much knowledge on how to survive in that arena, even though one of their victors already fought and won in the mountains. 75th Games When Seeder and Chaff are reaped for the Games, Parry and Fallstreak mentor them. However, the tributes die anyways, with Seeder perishing on day 1, and Chaff dying on day 3. Mockingjay During the Victor's Purge, she was executed alongside with her mentor, Wolfmark, and the victor she mentored, Parry Ogilvy. She was killed since she supported the Second Rebellion. She was killed at the same time as the other victors from District 8, Savera Inchcape and Indigo Weaver were. In one of the film places they used to shoot the first film, there were many pillars showing the names of each victor that won a Hunger Games. As expected, her name showed up on one of the pillars there, along with the other victors from her district. Trivia * Her last name,''' '''Ivory is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Ivory is: White; pure. Category:Victors